


The Light You Hold Inside

by MinilocIsland



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland
Summary: There are surprises, and then there are surprises.





	The Light You Hold Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> Here you go, my darling <3
> 
> This fills the prompt "Santa Lucia" for the Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt.  
> Many thanks to the lovely P who, by collateral damage, was forced to beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He wakes up to compact December darkness. 

Blinking his eyes open, he notices two things: the moon is still up, casting long, pale slivers of silver across the floorboards through the half-drawn curtains. And the other side of the bed is empty. 

As his senses surface, one by one, he can hear a distant ruffling, a tap turning on and off, and a door opening and closing. Then, soft steps across the hallway, and the sound of their microwave starting. 

He hasn’t heard the alarm go off, and for a second he wonders if he should go check on Even. 

On the other hand, he hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary lately. 

And the bed is, admittedly, quite soft. 

So he closes his eyes again, deciding to try to catch those last forty-five minutes of sleep, and let Even do whatever it is he’s doing in the kitchen. Maybe he just couldn’t sleep. That  _ is, _ after all, allowed. 

He’s just about to drift off again when he becomes aware that someone is coming into the room. Slow, tentative footsteps, but not light enough that the floorboards don’t creak.

The clearing of a throat in the direction of the hall makes him open his eyes, and he has to blink both two and three times to figure out what it really is that he’s seeing.

Even, standing by their bedroom door, tray in his hands, laden with something that from the smell  of it has to be saffron buns. A tall, gleaming electric candle in the middle. 

On top of Even’s head is a crown, like the ones he himself last wore to a Lucia procession in kindergarten – the small candles illuminating his wavy hair, casting eerie-looking shadows across his forehead. 

Around his shoulders and down his chest hang long garlands of silvery tinsel, glittering in the pale light of the candles in his crown and on the tray. 

Apart from that, he’s stark naked. 

Isak sits up, suddenly very much awake. 

In the dim light, he can just about make out the outline of Even’s slim waist. Of his narrow hips leading the way down to his pale, long legs, going on and on down to the floor, as he proceeds slowly towards the bed. 

”Happy Lucia,” Even says, the sharp teeth of his smile shining as he sits down on the bed and sets the tray down between them. ”And good morning.”

There are few things that make Isak happy to wake up before his alarm on a normal Thursday, but this is, without a doubt, one of them. 

And perhaps this isn’t a perfectly normal Thursday, either. 

He smiles as he accepts the bun Even hands him, the last remnants of sleep seeping out of him as he bites into it. ”Mm. Did you bake these?” he asks, after a while. Can’t help but wonder if Even has been up for  _ that _ long. 

”No, my mum did.” Even smiles back. ”They’re good, right?”

”Very.” It’s true. Real saffron, and raisins. ”Thank you. Plus, you look quite Lucia-esque.” 

Even’s smile widens. ”Yeah?”

”You do. Pretty hot, actually.” He looks at the tinsel draped over Even’s chest, over his shoulders, and the pale, smooth skin underneath.

”That was kind of the point. But I’m a bit surprised you haven’t complimented the candle yet.” Even nods down to the tray, and Isak tears his eyes away from him to look down at the tray, mouth falling open a little as he sees what the candle actually is.

It is, in fact, very much  _ not _ a candle.

”A dildo?” He looks up at Even, sitting there beside him, shaking with badly contained laughter.

A fucking fluorescent dildo. 

”I saw it in the window when I walked by Kondomeriet and I just  _ had _ to buy it,” Even says, eyes crinkling with mirth. “Don’t you like it?”

Isak wants to laugh, too. He really does. It  _ is,  _ without a doubt, a funny joke. It’s just that – well, it is a  _ dildo. _

They haven’t owned one of those before. At least, not one like this. There was that vibrator that broke a couple of months ago and they haven’t really gotten around to buying a new one, with uni and work and all, but –

The one they had before looked nothing like this. It had been black, quite a lot smaller, and, well. Not fluorescent.

Suddenly, he can’t think of anything else than what it would look like if he were to use it for something else. Not only as a candle. 

What it would look like if he were to use it on Even. 

If it would glow through his cheek if he was to put it inside his mouth. 

Or what it would look like in his ass. How the skin on his inner thighs would gleam in the bleak, yellowish light. Brighter, darker, then brighter again as he’d move it in and out of him. 

All of a sudden his throat feels dry.

”Isak?” He feels Even’s hand on his, and looks up. 

The nature of his thoughts must show on his face, because Even’s eyes widen as they meet his, and Isak swears he can see his cheeks redden in the dim light. 

He hesitates a little – what if this was supposed to be only a joke, and nothing more?

But the way Even’s mouth falls open, just a bit, and the way his eyes flicker down to the tray between them, gives him the last bit of courage he needs. Makes him lean in a little further, and lick his lips before he says, ”I like it.”

“Yeah?” Even’s voice is thick, and his Adam’s apple moves slowly as he swallows. “You mean you –  _ like it- _ like it?”

He nods, eyes fastened on Even, so that he can't miss how his eyes fall even darker as he says, “I do.”

And how he loves Even when the corners of his mouth turn up in a slow, tentative smile – small at first, and then widening, before it turns hopeful, anticipating. Perhaps a little wicked.

It still amazes him, every single time. How it only takes a minute for either of them to know, to get the other on board. 

Even’s lips are warm and a little chapped when Isak leans forward and puts his mouth on his. It’s soft; just a quiet reassurance, noses touching at the sides. For a second, Even lets go to lift his hands and take the crown off his own head. Sets it down on the floor before he carefully untangles the tinsel, dropping it on top of the crown.

And when they resume the kiss, it’s a little more open-mouthed, a little more heated, the start of a promise.

That tray between them is disturbing, though. First of all, because it’s in the way – Isak needs to put his arms around Even like,  _ now. _

And then, there’s that other thing that won’t leave his mind. That fluorescent, long fucking  _ dildo _ that Even just dropped before him like it was nothing. 

So he lets go of Even’s lips, and lifts the tray to set it on the bedside table. For a second, he hesitates. Lets his hand linger on the duvet, starting to draw back. And then he thinks,  _ what the hell,  _ and grabs the dildo before he turns back to face Even again. Isak trusts him to say no if he doesn’t want to.

Even’s eyes are almost black in the faint light as he looks up at Isak, then down at what he’s holding, and up again. His voice is darker, gravelly, as he puts his hand on Isak’s knee and says, “I kinda like it, too.”

“Yeah.” Isak swallows. Even’s hand is heavy on his leg, warm and safe. “I – kinda wanna see what it would look like. To use it, I mean.”

Even nods. Slowly. And then, he lifts his other hand up around Isak’s neck and draws him in for a kiss. Just like before, it’s soft at first, just lips on lips. After a while, though, Even tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth. 

And just like that, it seems like he’s decided that he’s on board with this. Pushes his tongue into Isak’s mouth, hungry and hot, and then takes a firm grab around his lower back, pulling him closer and up into his lap. 

“I’d like it if you did that.” His breath is hot on Isak’s mouth.

Pulse beating hard in his chest, Isak says, “Yeah?”

Not that he needs Even to answer. Not when Even draws back, and with his eyes on Isak’s, leans back on the bed on one hand and pulls a long leg up with the other, holding on to his knee. 

And if Even’s arms are long, well, Isak’s aren’t far behind. At least they’re long enough that he can reach the drawer of the bedside table and get hold of the lube without taking his eyes off Even for a single second. 

He pauses for a second, taking it all in. Even’s tall, lean body draped across their bed. His pale chest, rising and falling with every expectant breath. His hard, long dick standing up along his lower stomach, surrounded by a tuft of soft, dark hair at the base. 

The way he half-lies back, opening himself with a hand on his leg, giving himself over to Isak. Like he trusts him completely, without a single doubt. 

For the second time in just a few minutes, Isak thinks  _ God. How I love him. _

It’s like he was made for Isak. Only for him.

He scoots closer, clicks the lid of the lube open, and, eyes on Even’s, lets a his finger find its way in between his cheeks, feeling its way around. 

He loves how Even’s mouth falls open when he pushes the tip of his finger inside. How warm he is, and how he opens up to him. Fast enough that he soon can fit a second finger in, tight and hot at first, and soon, an easy slide. How his breathing turns heavier as Isak pushes further inside, and how he pushes back against him, tries to meet him.

Isak knows the feeling. Knows what it’s like, that longing for further, deeper,  _ more.  _ It makes him reach his arm out, and beside him on the bed, until he finds what he’s looking for.

Even’s eyes are heavy-lidded, half closed, but he nods as Isaks holds the dildo up for him to see. And then, he smiles. That smile that is  _ Even _ and Even alone: not unlike his usual grin where his eyes disappear and his pointed teeth show, but still a more private one. Relaxed, happy, sated. Only for Isak to see.

It takes a little effort to tear his eyes away from Even’s face, but it’s still worth it when he sees the soft gleam of the fluorescent rubber against the soft skin, and the downy hair on his inner thighs. 

He puts a hand against the skin there and strokes it as he puts the tip of the dildo against Even’s hole. A gentle distraction as he slowly, carefully, pushes it inside. He can hear Even’s breath hitch, and he looks up – but there’s no hint of discomfort on his face. His mouth is open, his eyes closed, hair falling onto his forehead in disarray, sweaty and stripey.

Isak draws a breath, and keeps his eyes on Even’s face as he pushes the rest of the length inside. Watches Even tip his head up, lie down on his back, and draw his other leg up as well.

He looks down, and his breath hitches in his throat. The dildo is completely inside Even now, only a small sliver of faintly gleaming rubber visible by the rim. The only light in the room, save for the moonlight falling across the floor somewhere to his right – well out of his range of vision, anyway. The only thing he sees now is Even, Even’s body accommodating all that Isak has to give.

It’s even better than he thought to draw the dildo back, to let the pale light shine over Even’s skin yet again. Over his own hand, keeping Even’s legs apart.

Even moans as he moves it in again, out, and back in, and draws the leg that Isak doesn’t hold on to even further up. As Isak picks up the pace, he sees Even’s stomach muscles contract, like he’s trying to lift his whole body up, to meet him even deeper, and Isak gets it. He leans forward, changing the angle, and he knows he’s hit the right spot when Even moans loudly and grabs a sudden hold of the sheet beside him, fisting it and then letting go. Looking up, he can see Even turn his head from side to side, like he doesn’t know where to go, how to let it all out.

His mouth is hanging open, hair a sweaty mess on the duvet. His dick is straining up over his stomach, and even if Isak can’t see it in the darkness, he knows there must be a string of precome hanging from the tip, pooling at his belly button. He knows, from all the times they’ve had sex, from the way he knows every inch and crevice of Even’s body, the way he moves and sounds when he’s getting close.

He recognizes the whine that comes from high up in Even’s throat as if it were his own – it’s the sound that says  _ please. _ Moving his hand even firmer, fucking Even fast and sure, he lets go of his legs and puts his hand around his dick.

The loud sigh from Even lets him know that it’s the right thing, at just the right time. And as Even lifts his hips and moves against him, both fucking himself back on the dildo and fucking into Isak’s hand, he knows that there are just a few seconds left –

Even’s whole body shakes as he comes, hands flying up into his hair as he spills onto his stomach, pushing back against Isak’s hand and panting through his open mouth. Until he stills, body limp, flattening out on the bed, legs falling apart and down onto the duvet.

It’s a sight so mesmerizing that Isak almost forgets about his own need. He’s been so focused on Even that he just about comes to think of his own dick – but the second he puts his hand on it he knows that he won’t be able to let go of it until he’s finished. Rock hard and wet, he strokes himself at a record pace, watching the bleak, yellow gleam of the dildo still in Even’s ass. He just about has the time to think what it would feel like to pull it out of Even and replace it with his own dick, before his own orgasm overwhelms him. There’s no holding back as he shoots all over Even’s ass and dick, grabbing a hold of his leg to steady himself as the pleasure surges through him. 

The soles of his feet are still tingling as he falls forward over Even, the mess between them wet, sticking them together. Even’s chest is damp with sweat as he lays his head on his shoulder, fitting his nose in the hollow of his throat, trying to catch his breath.

He can feel Even swallow against his forehead before he says, ”Ehm, could you… take that thing out of me? I kind of – can’t reach it right now.”

”That  _ thing  _ that just gave you quite a good time?” Isak grins against his chest, but stretches his arm down nonetheless. Carefully, he wriggles the dildo out, not caring to look as he throws it to the side. The sheets will need changing, anyway. And right now, he has more important places to be. 

Like right here. 

”That was not what I saw coming when I bought that,” Even says, a drowsy, giggly tone to his voice, before he laughs. 

Isak raises his head, and lifts his eyebrows. 

Even rolls his eyes. ”Okay, a little, then. Or – maybe I was... kind of hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

”I think you kind of knew I wouldn’t,” Isak responds, resting his chin on Even’s shoulder. 

Even grins back as he looks down at him. ”I  _ kind of  _ suspected it, yeah.”

”I kind of think you’d like to see what it looks like, too.” He lets his fingertips trace along Even’s clavicle, over his shoulder and down his upper arm.

Even smiles, and cards his fingers through Isak’s hair. ”Next time.”

”Next time.” Isak smiles back, before he tilts his head up for a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://irazor.tumblr.com)!


End file.
